Paytur Fireforge
"Beer?" - Paytur's awareness is grasped. has often said Paytur resembles something close to Magni Bronzebeard from WoW.]] Paytur Fireforge is a mountain dwarf soldier and a member of the main group of protagonists in "Dungeons & Prospects"''. He is played by Peter Do. Personality Traits Paytur faces his problems head-on. He believes a simple, direct solution is the best path to success. This is true in most his decisions. Apart from this, Paytur has shown a strong liking and toleration to alcohol, particularly ale. Even the mere mention of such grabs his attention. Ideals Paytur's city, nation, or people are all that matter to him. Bonds Someone saved Paytur's life on the battlefield. To this day, he will never leave a friend behind. Flaws Paytur would rather eat his armor than admit when he is wrong. Backstory ''Born to Garag Fireforge, head smith to the royal forge of the Nothern mountain city of Hilgron deep within the Ice-Crowned Mountains, Paytur alongside his brothers Lothar & Mordin, ran 'The Stumbling Pig', a tavern famous for having what many consider to be the best ale in the North. Trained as skilled warriors during their youth by their father, the boys were aspiring prodigies ready to prove themselves on the battlefield at a moment's notice. As tensions grew across the land, under the guidance of their father, the Fireforge brothers enlisted to serve their homeland in the inevitable wars to come. With their fathers' previous training, the brothers quickly excelled in the battlefield earning a reputation as a formidable force. Quickly rising through the ranks, the brothers soon found themselves as officers in the Northern Ice-Crowned Army. During the infamous Great Dwarven War, the Fireforge brothers were tasked with leading several brigades of the United Dwarven Army against the that of the Eastern Fireland Dwarves. These Dwarves, now seemingly corrupted by the dark magics found deep within walls of their forges, had to be contained at all costs. As Dwarves began their final attack on Eastern capital, Paytur felt as though something was out of place. Proceeding closer and closer, it became apparent that the enemy knew of the assault. In an instant, a loud horn bellowed from beyond the gates of the Dwarven city as black flames circled the approaching forces and Eastern Dwarves ambushed from all angles. The army issued a retreat but were unable to do so without suffering substantial casualties. Being as stubborn as they were tough, the Fireforge brothers continued onward beyond the black flames and legion of corrupted Dwarves. Upon reaching the city gates, Mordin lead the brothers in through a small opening he noticed to the left of the decorative statues. As the brothers entered, an eerie silence filled the halls; something was clearly up. Suddenly, upon stumbling across a small clearing, Modrin turns to Lothar and whispers, 'I'm sorry...' as he turned and swung his mighty axe at Lothar's head, killing him instantly. Without hesitation Paytur tackled Mordin pinning him to the ground. A brawl ensued and just as Paytur pulled out his dagger, he was subdued by a squad of Dwarves. Looking into his brother's eyes, now with a deep hellish purple glow, Paytur broke free of the Dwarves, grabbing a piece of one's banner as he slipped away. Quest Haunted by the events that had unfolded, Paytur left Hilgron determined to seek revenge on Mordin for his betrayal and bring honour back to his family name. The piece of banner he snagged serves as a reminder of that fateful day.